


Secrets

by jbcorman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, BDSM, Bondage, Crossdressing, Double Life, M/M, Mates, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbcorman/pseuds/jbcorman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loves his friends, really he does, but there are somethings that he just has to keep to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

Stiles trusted his friends with a lot, you had to when your life revolved around werewolves and other supernatural baddies. But there were just as many, if not more, things that he much rather preferred to keep to himself; his love of tearjerkers, his hidden stash of romance novels (both straight and gay), and his once a month trips to the spa being in the top three. Not that he felt particularly ashamed of any of these things. He just preferred not to get teased or made fun of simply because he liked things that were considered more “girly”. He also wouldn’t make an effort to lie about these things should the truth come out.

But then there were some things that he adamantly refused to share. Things that were so close to his heart and so private that he knew a part of him would die if anyone tried to take them away. Things like what he was doing now. 

“Sti, you’re on in five.” Stiles looked up from where he was finishing buckling his boot to the head poking around his dressing room door.

“I’ll be out in a minute Kara.”

Kara nodded, pieces of her long brown hair slipping out of her bun and into her face. She quickly brushed it back. Looking at Stiles appraisingly she smiled, “Beautiful as always I see.”

Stiles smiled back as his hazel eyes flicked over to the mirror. He had to agree with Kara.

The outfit that had been chosen to tonight’s performance was sure to have the customers drooling. It was a simple black corset set over a white peasant’s shirt and laced in the front with blood red ribbon. It wrapped snuggly around his stomach and perfectly accentuated the fake breasts he had strapped to his chest. The ribbon perfectly matched the extremely short skirt that fanned out revealingly whenever Stiles turned. On his legs were thigh high snow white stocking and on his feet were a pair of simple black high heels. The strings to the long red cape that rested down his back were tied delicately under his throat. He wore no makeup on his face and his hair, which he had grown out slightly, had been styled to look like a pixie cut.

It was a simple design, but proved itself to be more than enough when coupled with Stiles’ natural ability to act sexy when trying to be anyone other than himself.

Stiles turned his eyes back to Kara and smiled seductively, “I try.”

Kara nodded, “Well, I don’t think you’ll have to try very hard tonight Sti. Except to maybe not come on stage. After all, tonight’s the night the hunters get you.” She winked at him before pulling her head out the door.

Stiles shivered excitedly at Kara’s words.

He had been anticipating this night ever since the beginning of their new play. And if the full house had anything to go buy so had the customers. Not that Stiles or any of the other actors would see any of their faces. Anonymity was one of the things Exo prided itself on.

Exo wasn’t exactly what one would call “legal”. It was created when a bunch of actors got together one day and decided to put their love of movies and bondage together. The actors, a combination of subs, doms, and just those who enjoyed being tied up decided that they were tired of partners who didn’t know what they were doing, or friends who thought it was weird and wouldn’t indulge, or others who would take advantage of the situation and abuse their power. So the actors decided to put on plays. Plays with the sole purpose of catering to those who wished to get to know or expand their knowledge of bondage play.

Now, to be honest, the actors had expected the turn out to these plays to be relatively small and unassuming considering it was just introductory classes. They had also decided to make it more interesting by preforming an actual play and allowing the audience to decide which restraints to use when it came time for the actual bondage parts. They expected people to like it. What they didn’t expect was for people to go bat shit insane about it.

Literally over night the house the troupe was performing in went from only just filling the front row to maximum capacity.

People loved it.

The authorities? Not so much.

Over the course of the near decade the Exo had been in business they had been shut down at least twenty times; both actors and viewers arrested on multiple charges of trespassing, public nudity, voyeurism, and (a personal favorite considering it was a strict rule that body fluids were never exchanged on stage) forced prostitution; protested against; crashed; attacked; and almost every other thing one could think of to put them out of business. But Exo hadn’t gone quietly. With every new failure they adapted, made themselves better. Only a very specific clientele was allowed access now and actors and actresses grilled to the point of tears. The seats and tables were located in special rooms with one entire wall dedicated to television screens which would show every second of what was happening of the stage in real time.

Automated number systems had also been set up along with a menu of choices for each part of the play. Restraints, positions, and toys of all kinds filled these menus, and beside each one was a number. If a client wanted to see a particular piece of bondage then they simply needed to wait until that particular part in the play. Once it was time, a small ding would sound. The client would then press the button that corresponded to the number listed next to the desired item. All the numbers were then sent to the owner’s computer and tallied and the winner would then be conveyed to the actors via tiny microphones in their ears.

Repeat clients were also given a complimentary box of the very same toys used in the act in case they wanted to bring a friend, pet, or slave along.

It was an amazingly complex system of pleasure and desire, and one that Stiles had stumbled into completely by accident.

But that is a story for another time.

Right now though, it was time for the final part of their play to begin.

Getting up from his seat Stiles made his way out of his room and through the maze of hallways until he reached the spot just off to the side of the main stage behind the curtain. Butterflies filled his stomach as he looked at the opened platform of wood and space that had been dressed up to look like the deep dark woods. It was here in these woods that “Stacy” would come to meet her wolven Prince only to be attacked and taken hostage by a gang of hunters looking to take the young Prince’s head.

Music started to drift up from the band pit, slow and steady, as the announcer spoke to the rows of empty seats.

_Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the Exhibition._ The announcer paused for a minute as though waiting for applause to subside. _Tonight is the performance you’ve all been waiting for. Tonight is the temporary final installment of Red._ The announcer paused again. _When we last left our young heroine she had just been approached by the very dashing wolven Prince Adam. After agreeing to meet in the woods by her house Stacy went home to prepare for a night of lust and desire. Little does she know that while she is being seduced by what some would see as a monster another monster is also out tonight. And it is hunting her._

That was Stiles’ cue. Flipping the red hood over his head Stiles swayed gently out on stage. Out of the corner off his eye he could see the camera crew following his every move. 

They followed as he spun and sashayed in a way that lifted his skirt sensually. He made his way to the center of the stage, humming quietly to himself as he did so. Bending down so that the skirt road completely up his ass Stiles could practically hear the moans of pleasure coming from the non-existent audience. He suppressed a smile. This part had always been easy.

At least it was now that he had discovered his new found love.

Stiles knew that not many people would not think of him as the kind to like restraints or gags considering how much he moved around and how often he felt the need to spew verbal diarrhea, and they were right. Stiles didn’t like bondage. He _loved it._ And exactly for the reasons that others would think he hated it. Stiles despised his ADHD. He hated his constant need to move and his utter lack of a brain to mouth filter. He hated having to fear opening his moth just in case the wrong thing came out. He hated how all his extra energy made him a target for ridicule and annoyance even though it wasn’t his fault. Most of all, he hated having to fight it so hard.

Finding bondage was, without a doubt, the best thing that had ever happened to the teen. Anything that could take away his ability to talk and move was truly and utterly welcomed. It made him free.

The sound of cracking sticks came over the speakers causing Stacy’s head to snap up. Slowly she righted herself, raised her hands to her hood, and pulled it away from her face. 

“Adam,” she spoke in less than a whisper knowing that her Prince would hear her, “Adam is that you?” Nobody answered. She stiffened.

“Adam?”

Suddenly, the woods exploded. Actors jumped down from the “tree tops” and came flying out of the “bushes”. Before Stacy could even blink the hunters were on her. A thick hand clamped tightly over her mouth, but was removed a second later to make room for the cloth that was cruelly shoved between her teeth. The hand slammed back over her lips to prevent her from spitting it out. Stacy thrashed and kicked, but her flailing limbs were caught in no time and held tightly.

_Bit_

The sound of Kara’s voice chirped in Stiles’ ear and it was only because he was so used to it that he didn’t jump. Like Stiles, none of the other actors made any movement to suggest that the phantom voice was ever there, but without missing a beat Chris, the main hunter in this role, dropped a bag down by his side and knelt down. Jerking the zipper on the bag Chris reached in and pulled out a solid black bit gag. Chris then stood up and marched over to Stacy. She tried to pull away from what she knew was coming, but the grip on her was too strong.

Stiles could feel his dick coming to life.

The hand was removed again. This time it wasn’t a cloth that was shoved between her teeth. Stacy chocked as the bit pushed the cloth deeper down her throat.

_Careful. Belts._

Stiles had to fight down a growl. Logically he knew Kara was just doing her job in trying to make sure that he didn’t get hurt, but damn how he wanted to be gagged like this was a real kidnapping.

This particular fantasy of his was another reason that he refused to tell his friends anything about this.  
Chris belted the bit behind Stiles’ head much looser then it normally would have been, had Stiles had his way, and reached for back in the bag for the desired bondage. The man holding Stacy jerked her forward and wrenched her arms behind her back. The belt immediately circled her wrists. She started struggling even harder. The hunters merely laughed at her attempts to get away.

The belt cinched tightly closed. Stacy continued to struggle.

Chris chuckled, “I got to hand it to Adam, he can really pick ‘em.” He stepped closer, sliding his left hand up Stacy’s leg as he did so. Putting his face only inches away from hers he whispered, “But now we’ve got you, and you will be the perfect bait. Plus,” He slid his hand under her skirt so that it bunched in his hand and cupped her ass, “we might just be able to have a little fun with you too.”

Stacy snarled behind her gag. Chris laughed again as he pulled his hand away and motioned for them to follow. A loud howl tore through the speakers as Stiles was dragged off stage and toward a rest area.

As soon as he sat down he was swarmed.

The gag and belt were removed so fast it was as though they had disappeared and a bottle of water was practically shoved in his face. Normally Stiles would have argued that he was alright, that he didn’t need to be treated like a child, but he knew he wouldn’t get anywhere so he just grabbed the water and sat silently as they waited for the next part of the show. They had about twenty minutes to wait while Adam was on stage.

The tension was thicker than anything he could compare it to. Both actors and actresses alike, many of them far more seasoned then himself, were pacing around or twitching with anticipation. Because of some recently developed unwanted attention the Exo had decided to shut itself down for a while and wait for the heat to die down. Unfortunately, since the play as a whole was only half done this meant that the patrons would have to wait at least a few months before it was safe to come back to see the rest. As an apology, the Exo was to be given each patron a free copy of the first half of Red along with a box filled with the highest quality toys that money could buy. There hadn’t been any complaints yet. That didn’t stop almost every person in concert with the production from freaking out about making this their best show yet.

Stiles calmly took another drink of water.

It really is funny how time seems to fly when those around you were freaking out. It seemed to Stiles that he had only just had his restraints removed when he was being put back into them. This time firmly. His ankles were also retrained causing the biggest hunter, Phil, to have to carry Stiles over his shoulder. Cool air caressed his ass as the skirt was lifted fully up. Some of the actors groaned in appreciation.

“Damn Sti, you been working out or what?”

“Is that a _thong?”_

“God, if I was single.”

Stiles couldn’t help but mentally smirk. It seems as though he had made a good decision when he decided to go with the blood red undergarment. Even Phil took a moment to caress his butt before tightening his hold and walking purposefully back out onto stage. And that guy was straight. Stiles dutifully began to thrash around.

The scenery had been changed to look like a basement. Stacy was jerked in a rather undignified way before being dropped (as gently as possible) onto the ground. Pulling and twisting at the restraints Stiles knew he looked like a fish out of water, but he also knew that to the patrons, the actors, and even himself, it was a major turn on. Especially when his skirt was ridding up the way it was.

_Bracer._

Stiles knew his pupils dilated when Chris pulled the arm binder out of his bag, but he didn’t care.

The binder was basically one large circle of leather with a long string that, much like Stiles’ corset, laced completely up allowing it to close tightly along the whole length of his arms. That wasn’t the best part though. The _best_ part about the bracers were the leather belts connected to each side on the band (buckle on one side, clasp on the other) that were just long enough to cross over the arms, wrap fully around the appendages, and still have room to buckle when they came back around.

It rendered Stiles’ arms completely motionless.

He had to bite down hard on the bit to keep from moaning out loud as at least three pairs of hands flipped him onto his stomach and held him down. Chris then slipped the leather over Stacy’s arms and began to lace. By this point Stiles’ cock was harder than diamonds and he internally thanked God he had thought to get the rings on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles sighed in annoyance kicking the leaves as he walked.

It had been about two months since Exo had been forced to shut its doors and the teen was slowly going insane

A loud snap pulled Stiles out of his thoughts.

Trees swayed in the darkness around him as a soft breeze swept through the woods. The preserve looked so different at night time, beautiful and dangerous. Logically the teen knew he probably shouldn’t be out here, but the way the moonlight filtered through the trees was so enticing he knew he couldn’t stay away. He had grown fond of the beautiful danger of the world.

That was probably why his current night time excursion was leading him to the home of a rather beautiful but extremely dangerous wolf. Not that Stiles believed that Derek would ever hurt him. They had grown rather close over the past few months, saving each other lives tended to do that, until they could almost call each other friends.

Stiles wanted that friendship tonight. He needed something to take his mind off of the fact that all the bruises from the Exo had faded long ago. He tried to convince himself that that was the main reason he was willing to risk his life by traveling through the dark woods alone, and it partly was. But…at the same time, Stiles knew it wasn’t.

There was something off. Something about Derek’s behavior after he had killed his uncle. Something that called to Stiles. Like something broken that only Stiles could fix.

And that look the Alpha had given him.

As the burnt out shell of the house started coming into view Stiles wasn’t surprised when he saw the big, muscular mass known as Derek Hale standing in the doorway. Making his way up to the Alpha Stiles was even more surprised to notice that he felt no fear. Normally he would flail and sputter whenever the older man was around, always afraid that the werewolf would suddenly decide to slam him into the nearest hard surface (even with all the progress they had made during the last few months Derek’s temper was still kind of unpredictable). Now however? He couldn’t have been more calm.

“What are you doing here Stiles?”

Derek’s voice, normally cold and angry, sent a chill through the teen’s spine. Derek stiffened.

A strange thought entered Stiles’ head, “I’m yours, aren’t I?” That would explain it. It would explain why Derek had looked as though he was going to kill someone before he had set his sights on the teen. Yeah, he noticed that. He also noticed how the Alpha had taken a half step toward him before being stopped by Scott’s voice. Stiles had read enough about werewolves (and had witnessed firsthand in the case of Scott and Allison) to know that only a mate could call an Alpha back from the brink. Being Derek’s mate would also explain why he wasn’t shitting his pants right now. He expected the Alpha to deny it, or at least brush it off. Instead, Derek took a step forward, placed his hands on the smaller boy’s hips, and lent forward to place his nose in the boy’s neck. Stiles shivered. His own hands came up to rest on Derek’s chest.

“I don’t understand it.” Derek’s breath was warm against his neck, “I should have known before.” Stiles unconsciously dropped his head to the side, “I should have known that you were mine.”

Balling his fists into Derek’s shirt Stiles pulled forward. Derek’s arms slipped further around his waist. “It wasn’t your fault,” Stiles really didn’t know why he felt the need to make sure that Derek knew it wasn’t his fault that it had taken so long for them to find each other, but it just felt right, “you had other things to worry about.”

A low moan escaped his lips as sharp, wolvan teeth slid over his neck, “That is no excuse, I should have known.”

If Stiles’s brain wasn’t so busy cataloging every ripple of Derek’s muscles against his skin then he might have made a crack about Derek’s new found emotional range.

As it was, Stiles wasn’t even sure if he was breathing or not.

The desire was just too much. He pulled back just enough to capture Derek’s lips. Whatever control the wolf had snapped. A powerful, wet muscle pushed its way into the teen’s mouth and all at once the world disappeared. Power. Hot, delicious power rolled off his mate’s tongue and into Stiles’s mouth making any and all other flavors the teen had ever experienced pale in comparison. And considering his love for all things edible that was saying something.

Stiles wasn’t really sure what happened after the kiss but they soon found themselves very much naked and sprawled out on Derek’s bed.

Stiles’ hands gripped the sheets tightly in his hands as a searing hot mouth began trailing lines of fire down his skin. Hands massage the skin on his hips and thighs. “Stiles.”

Said boy arched at the sound of that voice calling his name in such a sultry way. His hands tightened on the sheets. Derek’s stubble was scratching at his stomach. He whined, “Derek, please.” He wanted to touch Derek, to hold him close, but he didn’t. He didn’t want to push it. This was still too new to either of them for him to know where the boundaries were. All at once something hot and wet slid up his prick.

And he was coming.

Hard.

It was a bit pathetic really, to come from just from that little bit of affection, but Stiles was too far gone to care. He was brought back when his fingers came in contact with something hot and heavy. Hazel eyes flew open. Derek’s eyes flashed red.

“Der---

“Come now Stiles, I know you better than that. I know how much of a fighter you are, you don’t have to hold back with me.”

“But, you don’t—

“But I do.” And Derek sounded so sincere that Stiles fully believed him. Sitting up, Derek’s dick still in his hand, Stiles looked directly into his eyes.

“Are you lying to me?”

Derek stared back unflinching, “No.”

Being the son of the Sheriff had taught Stiles a lot about reading people. He could always tell when someone was lying. And Derek wasn’t lying.

Pressing one of his hands to the wolf’s chest Stiles pushed gently until Derek was fully lying down. He then went down on the man before him.

It was fantastic. To feel the wolf fully on his tongue was exhilarating. To have his taste explode upon his tongue. He became addicted in an instant.

And by all that was holy he needed more.

Stiles pushed himself down on Derek until he gagged, but he didn’t pull away. Instead he dug his fingers into the Alpha’s ass and pulled up in an effort to get the man deeper down his throat. His dick, which hadn’t lost its hardness despite coming mere moments before, throbbed.

“Jesus Stiles.” The wolf’s voice sounded panicked as the sound of the teen choking cut through the haze of lust. In an instant he pulled the boy off of him, flipped them over, and pinned him to the mattress, “Are you trying to kill yourself?”

Stiles didn’t seem to hear him as he moaned wantonly. He tugged gently at the hands circling his writs. Thinking that his young mate wanted him to let go Derek loosened his grip only to freeze when Stiles made a noise of protest.

“Stiles what---

“Tighter.”

Derek blinked in confusion, “What?”

“Tighter,” Stiles breathed again, “please.”

“Stiles, I don’t understand wh----

“Your hands Derek!” Stiles snapped, “Make them tighter!”

Derek’s eyes widened exponentially as things started clicking into place. He swallowed thickly as he throat suddenly dried, “You,” he cleared his throat, “you want me to hold you down?”

Stiles made a noise of pure and utter frustration, “Hold me down, tie me down, gag me, plug me, do whatever you want, just... _do something_.” Stiles practically snarled the last bit out, but he was to gone in his euphoria to notice. Nor did he seem to notice that he had just spilled his greatest secret to a man who had hated him not even an hour ago.

Derek couldn’t take his eyes off of his mate. “Are you sure Stiles?”

The moan that left the boy’s throat was all the answer he needed. Knowing that the boy wasn’t going anywhere Derek quickly got off Stiles. Stiles made a slight grabby motion when he saw just how hard Derek’s cock was. The Alpha chuckled and kissed him deeply. “I’ll be right back.”

While Derek was gone Stiles quickly repositioned himself so that his hands were rested by the head board. The wolf returned a few minutes, a coil of white rope in his hands.

Stiles could actually feel his pupils dilate. Derek growled softly as he smelled the boy’s arousal. Walking up to the side of the bed Derek gently grabbed on to his little lover’s wrists and began wrapping the rope around them and the headboard.

Stiles moaned as he felt his wrists being pulled toward the frame.

Derek pulled the rope gently so that it knotted but didn’t bite into Stiles’ skin.

“More.” Stiles whined.

The wolf pulled the ropes tighter.

“Mooooore.” Stiles whined again.

Derek was panting heavily now as he once again tightened the restraints. He almost lost it completely as Stiles let out another plea for more.

“Stiles, this is your first time. I don’t want to be too rough with you.” That was a complete and utter lie. In any of his excursions into bondage Derek would purposely make sure that whoever his partner was could handle just how rough Derek liked it. But this was different. _Stiles_ was different. He was human and fragile and easily hurt by even the most innocent of touches.

An angry sigh filled the air as if Stiles could sense Derek’s thoughts . Hazel eyes locked straight onto blue-green, “Despite what you and everyone else seem to think I am not as fragile and innocent as I look. I have been in every time of bondage imaginable, and just about every position. I. Can. Handle. It. Just give me what I need and I promise I will explain it to you later, just pleAAAAASE!” the last part was yelped out as Derek gave Stiles exactly what he wanted. A truly delicious groan followed soon after.

Derek sat back on his haunches, eyes glowing completely red as he watched his mate’s head flop back on the pillow with a satisfied thump. The boy’s hands were now completely immobilized above his head in knots so tight he could barely twitch.

The Alpha draped his body over his captive and put his mouth right next to his ear, “Is there anything else you want me to do to you.” He all but growled the words out.

Hot breath blew past the wolf’s own ear. Arousal thickened the air like steam in a sauna. Stiles’ answer was like the final trigger that pushed the tightly wound, self-controlling man completely over the edge.

“Whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Could possible be a series of shots or connected pieces depending on how this one goes.


End file.
